Tattered Soul, Patched Heart
by oxLKPxTehxRebelxo
Summary: When the remains of the Saxon nation break out upon Rome, the Knights of the Round Table fight to keep peace, while Lancelot learns a whole new meaning of family and relationships through the rescued peasant girl, Talina.


Disclaimer: Characters from this story are not mine, (except Talina) and are borrowed from the movie _"King Arthur"_

_

* * *

_

_Ps. Please don't sue me._

The man was beginning to be a hassle. After numerous attempts, he had still refused to give up chasing the blonde haired girl. He chased her into the street and grabbed her shoulder rather drunkenly. He hit her across the face violently and repeatedly.

The blonde haired girl was Talina, a nineteen-year-old girl who had been abandoned as a child. Unfortunately for her, the old widowed lady whom townspeople claimed was a witch discovered her. However, after being proven hopeless as a cook, she was sold to this harsh man who worked her to bone.

The abuse has worn her down, and Talina felt like death was overcoming her as the man jerked and jostled her. Her eyelids become heavy and began to loose the feeling in her knees. The man hit her again across the neck with a hammer handle. She couldn't breathe. The pain brought her back to consciousness. A few more blows, from the man and she had fallen to the dusty stone road. She could feel the vibrations of people and hoofed animals as they walked around her and the man. The feeling sunk and for a few moments of consciousness she believed this was the end, and she would never be saved.

The man was named Ricardo, and he was intent on the beating of the "worthless wench". His anger towards her began to show as he put countless welts and cuts on her skin. He merely laughed at her bleeding mouth and swollen neck, as he swung another fist, and then the hammer wielding hand. He never had the chance to be forgiven, or realized the wrong he had committed.

Arthur released the large arrow from the bow atop his horse. The man fell to the ground, exerting a low growling sound. Face up to the sky, blood began to bubble out of his mouth. Stepping off of his horse, he walked over to the man and pushed his body aside and grabbed the girls limp body. Feeling a heartbeat he put the girl up atop the horse and began walking down the road to the city.

* * *

Talina felt her skin upon fresh linen sheets and awoke with curiosity. She opened her eyes and scanned the room with large brown eyes. The walls were made with thick heavy stone and the furnishings were made of sturdy and polished maple wood. Unlike anyplace she had ever been exposed too.

Getting up she realized she was in a little silk nightgown. Feeling bare, she wrapped a sheet around herself and walked a few paces before the door opened with a squeal. Startled, she jumped and began to shake. With wide eyes, she watched a man of about thirty years of age walk through the door.

He was wealthy, she assumed, looking at his velvet clothing and chain mail covered shouldered.

He laughed and signaled her to sit. Talina looked around for a for a chair, and unable to find one she took up a seat on the bed

"I am Arthur Castus, I found you in the street with a man who was beating you. He is now dead, shot with my own arrow." Arthur paused for a moment, "So was this man your master?"

_King Arthur? From the Knights of the Round Table? _Talina gathered her wits and decided to go along with the situation and ignore the questions and thoughts running through her head. "Yes. Yes, he was my master. I have been his servant for several years now, since I turned thirteen."

"Well, now that makes you a free woman. You are free to do as you please, although I am curious to know where you came from."

"I was orphaned as a child. I lived with the Witch from several years before she sold me to that wretched man. He beat me for several years. Me and a few other girls who have come and gone." Talina became aware of her desperate appearance. She felt the bruise on her face healing it self, it throbbed painfully. Her neck began to burn painfully with every wheezing breath.

Arthur saw she was in pain and motioned her to lay on the bed, she obeyed and began to hyperventilate with panic. He ran to the door and called for a maid. Seconds later the older woman strode into the room and over to Talinas side, pressed her fingers at her neck, delicately applied pressure and after a few seconds Talina fell out of consciousness.

Lancelot heard Arthur yelling as he walked into the castle. The scatter of the maids feet made him curious and he hurried up the stone steps to the second and then third floor. Maids whispered quickly, "That girl that Arthur found, she isn't breathing. I hear he killed a man for her." This perked Lancelot interest, for Arthur had never killed a soul for game, much less a girl.

Arthur rushed over, "Lancelot, thank goodness you're here! This girl I found in the road, being beaten by a harsh and rather cruel man. She's having problems breathing, anything you know that may possibly help?"

Lancelot looked over to the girl whom the maid was making sure stayed asleep as fellow ladies applied creams and herbs to the girls neck. She was rather pretty beneath the purple and black bruises that covered her face. Pale skin gleamed from beneath the blanket and suddenly he felt Arthur's eyes burning into him, impatiently. "No I'm sorry, but I don't. " He strode out of the room, thinking about the girl and guess at her past.

* * *

Two weeks later Talina had found a home in the castle, having token Arthur up on the room that she was welcome to stay in as long as she liked. She had received dresses as presents from Arthur's wife, Gweniever.

While walking through the stable Talina heard the heavy beats of a horse. Walking through the barn, she saw a man abroad a black stallion, circling around the statue of a roman warrior. Awed she watched the man command the stallion numerous gaits and found them most impressive. He was an excellent horseman indeed. When the man slowed the horse to a stop, he peered over his shoulder a stopped. He saw the girl, whom he had seen not to long ago, in bed unconscious and severely beaten. He smiled noticing her miraculous recovery.

"Hello miss" The man strode off of his stallion and walked over to Talina, "I'm Lancelot, and you would be?"

"Talina" She had never been taught a formal introduction, so she gathered what she quickly could remember hearing throughout the village, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lancelot."

"You have made a wonderful recovery I see, looking more radiant to the day I first saw you" Lancelot grinned with that wonder boy smile.

Talina blushed, her face turning a bring pink. She had heard of Lancelot, who was one of the Knights of the Round Table. "Thank you."

"So Miss Talina, where do you come from" He said, striking conversation with the girl.

Talina went pale and looked around, "Well you see, uh, I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'm more interested in you and your adventures. You know, saving people from large hordes of armies, galloping atop a gallant steed?" After a moment of silence her face resumed it's comfortable color and her eyes revived that gentle look of understanding.

"Well, I've already told those tales countless times, it's not like they are worth listening to anyways. So are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party? No ones told me about a party."

"Oh, you must not get out much." He said sarcastically "It's a large party that one of the Dukes hold every year on the night of the first full moon of autumn. It's not invitational, not that you would have a problem getting in, knowing Arthur and all, but the ladies normally wear fancy dresses and the men sit around a drink liquor and beer."

"Well that sounds quite lovely, but I couldn't possibly go. I have no fancy dresses. I haven't even attended a party before! Nor do I have those polite manners or traditions memorized!"

Lancelot smiled like a gentlemen, "Oh I think you'll get by. They don't judge you by your manners…for the most part. They just care about royalty and family pedigrees."

"I have no family." Talina looked to the ground and gathered herself. The subject was really quite touchy for her. She couldn't even remember the good parts of her childhood. In fact she believed she had no good moments. Working for other people and being beaten was her life up until the last two weeks. "I don't have a family."

Noticing she was upset, Lancelot went to her and grabbed her hand. "I had a family, before they came and took me away and put me on contract. I have no idea where they are and whether they are alive. I just believe that one day I might be able to have a family." He grinned noticing the change of attitude on her face, and noticing her attempted smile he added, "About your party problem, I would love to escort you to the party. You will love it! Drinking, dancing and fine foods, it's a great time"

Talina felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "I don't know how to dance." She grinned hopelessly. The next instant she felt Lancelot put his hands on her hips and started giving her directions.

"Put your arms around my neck and move with me." He laughed as she reached up to his broad shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See, now spin. Alright better, much better."

* * *

Well! I hope you guys like it because, there's more to come. Please review; I'm happy with anything, honestly!


End file.
